


Extended Family

by Reidluver



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Just a fun silly thing, Most of the characters are in this but they're just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exhibits notice some of their night hour regulars are going through a hard time, and decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddmentsandTweaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/gifts).



> Dedicated to my dear friend who went through a difficult week recently with her friend and needed some cheering up. Hope you like it!
> 
> Ragnar is not mine—OddmentsandTweaks came up with the name and I’m just using him for the story.

A few months into the new museum hours, the exhibits were excited to discover they had regulars. There was an elderly couple that brought their grandchildren with them, a family with twin toddlers, and a college student with her younger brother.

The sister and brother, Tash and Arthur, visited every other week. Tash participated in historical reenactments for fun, and the exhibits appreciated the chance to answer questions most never thought to ask. As for her brother, Arthur displayed a fondness for the medieval period. He spent the majority of his time with the Huns and Vikings.

One month however, the siblings didn’t show up at all. When they did return, they were subdued; their minds clearly elsewhere as they held each other’s hand with a death grip.

Word among the exhibits traveled surprisingly fast. A unanimous agreement was reached that something had to be done. When the siblings paused at the Hall of African mammals, the exhibits made their move.

“Arthur!” Ragnar, the Viking Leader, clapped a meaty hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Bjorn is unable to join us today. Would you do us the mighty honor of taking his place?” His question was met with a blank stare.

“ . . . Huh?”

Ragnar chuckled. He turned to his men and soon a Viking helmet, chain mail, and shield were held out to Arthur. “Care to join us as a Viking for the night?”

Arthur stared back and forth between Ragnar and the offered gear before breaking out into an earsplitting grin. “Of course!” In no time at all, Arthur looked like a comical clash of history.

“Whaddya think, Tash? Pretty neat, huh?” Arthur posed with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out. The effect was ruined when the helmet sunk a few inches on his face.

Tash snorted. “You look like a bigger dork than usual.” She shoved him playfully, unable to fight back a smile of her own.

“Come, Arthur, there is much to do before dawn approaches.”

The group of Vikings quickly disappeared down the hall, and Tash shifted her feet as she watched them go. Her smile from earlier started to fall, but before it could fade completely, the _clap-clop_ of hooves made her turn around.

“Good evening, my dear,” Teddy said, tipping his hat to her. “Since your brother is currently occupied, would you care to join me a while?”

“Sure.” Tash started forward but stopped when she noticed she wasn’t being followed. She sent Teddy a quizzical look over her shoulder.

“Have you any experience in riding a horse, Tash?” Teddy asked.

“Um, yeah a little.” Tash shrugged and made a so-so motion with her hands. “A reenactment here and there.”

“Wonderful!” Teddy scooted back, leaving a space in front for her to sit. “Climb aboard my dear.”

Tash’s mouth dropped. “Seriously? I get to . . . _really?”_

Teddy let out a booming laugh. “Certainly! Texas won’t mind.” He leaned forward and whispered as if divulging a secret. “It's not every day he gets the opportunity to be led by a beautiful woman.”

A light blush coated Tash’s cheeks as Texas lipped at her hair. She giggled and planted a light kiss on the horse’s head. Teddy reached down to help Tash mount with minimal effort, and they set off.

\------

After regaling Tash with hunting stories he hadn’t shared before, Teddy dropped her off at the Hall of American History. There, she received a personalized lesson in cartography from Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark. They used the area in the African Mammals exhibit for practice, and the explorers were impressed with Tash’s work. As she rolled up the parchment she had been allowed to keep, Ahkmenrah extended his invitation for the last hour. He taught her how to recognize some of the simpler hieroglyphics, using the paintings that covered the wall of his exhibit.

Meanwhile, the Vikings taught Arthur the basics in sword fighting, how to play _hnefatafl_ , and tips on surviving in the wilderness. Toward the end of the night, Arthur was passed off to Attila and his men. They taught him similar things, but instead of sword fighting Arthur learned about archery and axe throwing.

By the time night hours were drawing to a close, Tash and Arthur were indistinguishable from earlier that evening. A contagious grin was splashed across their face and there was a rosiness to their cheeks from rushing about.

“Looks like you guys had a fun night, huh?” Larry asked, standing beside Tash. Dexter chattered and clapped his hands from where he stood on Larry's shoulders.

“It sure was.” Tash turned to watch her brother showing off the ivory chess piece the Vikings had carved for him. He was practically vibrating with energy, and the sight made her eyes burn. Tash blinked furiously and faced Larry with a serious expression. “Mr. Daley.”

Larry slowly leaned back an inch or so. “U-um . . . yes?” His fingers twitched toward the flashlight strapped to his belt. “What is . . . I didn’t—I-I mean . . . yes?”

“I just wanted you to know this was exactly wh-what Arthur—” Her voice broke and she inhaled sharply. “What we needed.” Tash smiled at Larry as her lip quivered. “I don’t know how you found such great people for this night program, but you did an amazing job.” A few tears slid down her face. _“Thank you.”_

The previous trepidation melted from Larry's shoulders. “Aww, c’mere.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tash. “I’m just glad we could help,” he whispered.

When they pulled apart, Dexter leapt onto Tash’s shoulder and gave her a hug of his own, nuzzling her hair. Tash hugged the animal back gently and wiped her eyes. 

A shriek made Tash and Larry jump, but there was no need for alarm. Ook, one of the Neanderthals, had gotten into the ice cubes again and dropped a handful down Arthur's shirt. 

Larry groaned. "I don't know how to handle those guys." He dragged a hand over his face. "Last week it was the toliet paper, now ice cubes . . ."

"I hate to think of what they'll come up with next." 

_"Taaaash!_ Did you see what Ook did to me?" Arthur's attempt at pouting was marred by the grin he failed to hide. 

Tash fixed him with a dry look. "You sure he wasn't just trying to improve your dancing skills? God knows you need all the help you can get." Arthur stuck his tongue at her while the others laughed. 

"See you in two weeks then?" Larry asked once the two said their good-byes. 

The two siblings turned to each other and smiled. 

"Of course!" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
